


Taking Notes

by CopperRose



Series: Fake AH Crew [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Mention of a lot of random killing, Temporary Character Death, The team is still a bunch of violent psychopaths, World building at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperRose/pseuds/CopperRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry has always been good at noticing the strange and violent things that seemed to happen all over Los Santos. The trouble is that no one else seemed to notice them or believe him. So when he sees the mayhem left behind by a group marked by a green star he takes it upon himself to watch them and take as many notes as possible until someone is willing to believe the things he's seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Notes

Los Santos is not a safe place. This was a fact that Kerry had known his whole life. From the shady, poorer side of town to the highrise mansions out in the hill, nowhere was safe from the murder and sheer savageness that ran through the city. And yet, no one but Kerry ever seemed to notice or care. So much carnage, so much destruction, so many dead and no one every tried to stop the people responsible.

Well, that's not entirely true. Police were called to the scenes of crimes all the time in Los Santos, he called them quite often, actually, but the people who were the reason the calls were made were never caught it seemed. They always slipped just out of the police's fingers and always dodged their bullets and yet no one ever heard anything about them. They were never on the news, they weren't on wanted criminals lists, no one ever submitted descriptions of them even though many had seen them gun down police officers and fellow civilians!

Kerry was the only one, he had been convinced, who could even see them. I made him feel like he was losing his mind. The genuine fear that came with the thought he might be crazy made him more of an introvert than he already was.

He was a teenager the first time he saw the green star he would continue to associate with the psychopaths who helped bring chaos to Los Santos. Back then, there was only two of them. The first, Kerry knew he was the leader though he was never entirely sure what it was about the way he held himself that made him seem so much more commanding, he had dark hair and his arm and hands had been decorated with tattoos, a few years later they would be almost completely covered in designs. Kerry hadn't known the man's name or where he came from for a long time, too afraid he might be caught if he looked into him, but he proved to be friendly and almost normal when he didn't decide to snap and kill random people. The second man had rust colored hair, was a bit on the heavy side, and wore glasses. He hadn't looked like much back then, he could have been mistaken for a sort of nerdy younger brother as he followed the dark haired man around, when he didn't have a weapon in his hand anyway, but he eventually filled out, both in fat and muscle and his look became more distinct and perhaps even more aggressive as a thick rusty beard was added in the years they worked together.

They traveled all over Los Santos from the city to the sticks and every time Kerry say them, regardless of what he had been doing at the time, he readily moved a safe distance away and pulled out a pen and small notepad. He had started taking notes he didn't even know how long ago but he had taken down almost every time he had ever seen them, where they were, what they were doing, how many they left dead in their wake, and ever what kind of car they were driving and weapons they were using that day. Everything was relevant when they were so unpredictable.

Just when Kerry thought he had gotten a proper understanding of the two, there was suddenly a third. He was a lanky, blond man, clearly younger than both of the other two and his most outstanding feature being his oversized nose. He was energetic and Kerry mistook the smile that was often plastered on his face for him being less violent than the other two. He had been wrong, very, very wrong. In fact, if anything, he almost seem to make the other two members of his team even more violent than before, simply to keep up with him. He had attacked more random civilians in the first month being with the men than the other two had collectively before hand.

The only good thing to come out of the man was that Kerry had learned the names (first names anyways) of every member of the team thanks to him. He was more than a little vocal, squawking and screaming and laughing and even whining at times, like everything that was going on was a game. But the number of times he called out the names Jack and Geoff (sometimes saying Geoffrey) or the number of time the other two had to shout Gavin, Kerry knew he had their names and it wasn't hard to work out who each name belonged to.

If Gavin had added energy and violence when he had joined the team, the next had added a bit of direction to the violence, along with raw fury. The curly haired redhead was named Michael, a fact Kerry would eventually learn thanks to Gavin shouting it all over the city without a care in the world, though at first the team teasingly called him Rage Quit. Kerry didn't get title at first and thought maybe it was just a code name or street name from where ever he had come from or possibly just an inside joke. The title eventually became clear when Kerry saw him in action, the young man was violent but in a very different way than Gavin. Gavin liked to open fire on civilians for the fun of it but Michael was simply incredibly easy to make angry.

The first time Kerry really realize how dangerous Michael's temper was was when he had run a red light and his car was hit, causing his car to spiral into telephone pole while the other stopped dead. In seconds, Michael was out of his car and and shouted that the other driver was a fucking idiot before, no matter the fact that no one would ever believe Kerry when he told them, he pulled something that looked like a goddamn anti-tank gun out of his car. The other car and it's driver blew up and everyone on the street scattered, including Kerry.

And then there was another. A thin Hispanic young man. His hair was dark and his skin was pale though the crew called him Brownman, another possible title or code name. He always wore glasses and baggy, comfortable looking clothes (not like Geoff who was always in a good suit or Gavin's skinny jeans). He just barely in his late teens but he was a dead shot and a damn good driver. He was quiet and laid back from the very start, seeming content to simply follow orders at first – it left Kerry wondering if he was a professional killer that he team had brought on. He even wondered if the comfy clothes was meant to be camouflage to look normal.

Kerry began to lost the belief that he was professional after he watched him get into fistfights randomly on the peer and beach and saw that all of his guns had been colored bright pink (more than once Kerry had heard members or the crew tease him for his guns only for him to say it was for breast cancer awareness, which was odd all on it's own) but be knew the man couldn't be a professional when he saw him just off the top of a parking garage and then run down an alley, only to run back out again. Why he was doing any of this, Kerry had no clue, there hadn't been any police or immediate danger in sight but he did it anyway. Surely a professional killer would have a bit more self preservation. It was strange watching him work, he was a good gunman and fighter and driver but he was just off in enough ways for it to be clear that he was just a kid. In an odd way, he fit in perfectly with the other four.

Then there was the sixth to join. Tall and blond, always wearing face paint and later on began wearing a black skull mask for added affect. The first few weeks after he had joined them seemingly out of the blue, the team referred to him as both Vagabond and James, though both titles sounded almost taunting and teasing at first. Eventually, mostly thanks to Gavin, it was made clear that he went by the name Ryan more than anything else. He was easily the weirdest and most vicious of all of them. He like explosives and Kerry had seen him call aerial assaults more than once, his weapon of choice seemed to be a flare gun, which he often shot at people randomly as he drove down the street. He was a nerve-racking kind of guy and after the first few times seeing him in action, Kerry always tried to avoid them if Ryan was part of the group.

Kerry didn't know why he thought it would be a good idea but he had learned from watching them that once the group collectively left their apartment complex together in one group, they wouldn't be back for the rest of the day, sometimes even a few days. There had been no better time to learn more about Ryan then at that point. Kerry had scoped the place out since he had first learned that they group gather there and figured out which apartments they stayed in, learning that the team would often gather in Geoff's apartment before all of them would disappear to make havoc somewhere else in the city. Ryan, of all of them, was the odd man out, because he wasn't the one who owned the apartment he was staying in for some reason, it was under the name of some woman. Possibly a girlfriend of wife but Kerry never saw anyone other than Ryan leave the apartment, unless he welcomed the other members of his team in.

Breaking in hadn't been difficult, very few people wandered through the complex during the day, it seemed. The apartment had been normal when he first came in, not the kind of place he imagined homicidal member of a gang would live. The only thing truly out of place at first glance was a bull's skull that was affectionately left sitting on a pillow on the couch, facing the television that had been left on, as though it was meant to be white noise for his pet until he returned home. Kerry honestly didn't want to know anymore than that, so he kept moving. Finally, he found the two bedrooms in the apartment. The first was as normal as the rest of the apartment, minus the animal skull, but for the second room he had to forced back the need to vomit. Bodies filled the room, at least a dozen of them still whole but there were many limbs and parts left scatter across the floor of the bedroom. One of the bodies, however, jumped as Kerry opened the door. Whoever the man in front of him was, he was tied up and gagged and trying desperately to say something. Kerry looked back down the hall in a panic before approaching the man, bringing his finger to his lips.

“I'm gonna get you out of here.” He whispered. “They just left not too long ago and they almost never come back within even two hours of the time they leave. But I need you not to scream. I have no idea if anyone else in the apartment is working with them.”

The man nodded desperately and let Kerry untie him and begin to help him out of the apartment.

“One more thing.” Kerry insisted before they left, though the stranger didn't looked like he wanted to wait at all. Kerry grabbed a phone sitting on a table and dialed 911.

“911 emergency, how can I help you?” A woman's voice answered on the other end.

“My name is Kerry Shawcross. I don't think I know the man's real name but he goes by Ryan and he's got dead bodies in his apartment and I think he's part of a gang! I can give you the apartment number but I found a live man in here and we need to get the fuck out of here before they come back!”

“Uh, slow down sir, I need to-”

Kerry looked back to the man he had just untied, now shaking and curling up into a ball. If they didn't get out of the apartment soon, the man might be too terrified to even move.

“Shit, look, we need to get out of here. You can trace this call right?”

“Well, yes-”

“Good, do that.” He dropped the phone and ran back to the other man. “We're getting out of here, let's go.”

The two were down the complex's stairs and into Kerry's car in less than four minutes and were driving as far from there as possible. These lunatics would surely be out of business now.

~BREAK~

Kerry learned that the man's name had been Caleb Danecour and the only reason he had been tied up in that room was because he lived in the complex and walked into the hallway just in time to see Ryan covered in blood and dragging the body of one of their neighbors. Caleb couldn't recall her name but knew she was a nosy woman who never liked it when new people moved in and was oddly paranoid about almost everyone and everything. It made sense why Ryan might kill someone like that. He was a murderous member of a gang and she sounded like she'd dig into his business, those two didn't sound like they'd blend well.

The two parted ways, Caleb leaving the city until he was sure he was safe while Kerry tried to go back to the way things were.

For the next few days, Kerry avoided monitoring the group. With any luck, the police had successfully gotten to the apartment, found the bodies Ryan had in that room, and he and hopefully all the rest of the gang were in jail or dead. Not the Kerry wanted anyone dead.

Honestly, he had thought he would never feel the need to look into then again but then he got to the third day after he had made the call and he realize just how bored he was. He'd been watching them and taking notes and simply trying to unravel the mystery that was these people for a few years now. It had been a long time since he had gone more then two days without following the destructive tracks they left behind.

Waiting around not focusing on them was driving him crazy!

He was just about to go out and scope out their apartment complex when a knock came to his door. Kerry was honestly happy for anything that might distract him from his obsession for a little while longer. Clearly, however, the redheaded woman in the SLPD uniform was not at his door to distract him from this matter.

“I'm Officer Lindsay Tuggey, from the Los Santos Police Department.” She wore a stern look and flashed him her badge. “Is your name Kerry Shawcross?”

Kerry nodded quickly. “Uh, um, yes ma'am, I am.”

“Good. May I be allowed to come inside?” She asked. “There are some very serious things I need ask you about.”

“If this is about the other day, I know I shouldn't have been in that apartment but if I hadn't-”

“This isn't a conversion to have in a hallway. Don't worry, you're not under arrest, I just need to ask you a few question.” She insisted and gave a somewhat friendly smile.

“Uh, alright.” He opened his door completely and allowed the woman in.

She spoke again after the door was closed. “The call you made lead to the arrest of a notorious hit man.”

Kerry was stunned into silence.

“He called himself the Vagabond until he moved to Los Santos and joined the crew he's been working with.” She continued. “And we're pretty sure the rest of his crew lives in that very same apartment complex. The trouble is that we can't prove it. That's where I'm hoping you can help.”

“M-me?” Kerry wasn't sure how he could help. The LSPD had to know more about the group than he did.

“That's right, in the call you made, you mentioned that he was in a gang?” She reminded him. “Was that just a hunch or do you have any concrete information to give? I don't want to scare you but we haven't had a living witness to any of the Fake AH Crew's crimes in a very long time.”

Fake AH Crew? Was that really what they called themselves? What did that even mean? It sounded like something a child might come up with.

“A long time?” Kerry noted aloud. “What happened the last time?”

The redhead got an almost sorry look on her face. “He didn't... the Fake AH Crew is a lot more dangerous than you or even most of the police in this city realize. That's why I'm here, to get as much info from you as possible and then get you out of here.”

Kerry suddenly felt weak in his knees. He stumbles a bit, collapsing back on his couch. “Holy shit,” he muttered to himself, “I'm gonna fucking die.”

“No you aren't.” The officer told him sharply. “The crew doesn't know where you are yet. We just need to get you out of here before they do.”

“R-right, yeah, but I need something first.” He stood and darted to his room.

Kerry had already gather every folder, notebook, picture, video recording, and even just pieces of scrap that he had put something about the crew on days ago, just in case they learned he was the one who made the call. He had shoved them all in a duffel bag and hide it underneath his dresser. Now, however, he hoped the bag would leave his hands and he wouldn't have trouble himself with hiding it any longer. He rushed the bag back out to the officer.

“This is everything I have.” He told her.

She looked genuinely surprised to see the very full bag he had over his shoulder. “You... how long have you been watching them?” She asked seriously.

Kerry's face turned a little red from the question. He hadn't thought about how very creepy his fascination might have seemed to someone else until he had shown it to someone else. “They're a really active group and have gotten way more active over the last few years.” He explained. “Every time I've seen them stealing cars and shooting guns and doing crazy shit I write it down and sometimes take pictures. It all starts to pile up after a while.” He omitted the fact that he actively started looking out for their activity after a while.

The officer only nodded. “Right, we should get you out of here.”

The ride was long. Officer Tuggey told Kerry that she would be escorting him out of town and into a safe house – a tiny, secluded shed made of tin, built somewhere in the mountain where no normal hiker was likely to find it. It was the sort of place Kerry expect to see in movies during a torture or interrogation scene. It felt like, at any moment, he was going to be tied to a chair and have his teeth removed with a wrench.

The inside was simple, two twin beds on opposite sides of the building, a table and a pair of chairs, a wood stove against the far wall, and a small fridge beside it. A door led to a small restroom, though it lacked a sink of bath. All the necessities for living. It was then he realized he hadn't brought himself and additional clothes to wear and anything other than the bag he was told to grab. Not that he'd be able to use his phone or laptop, even if he had remembered to bring them along.

“Get comfy.” The officer told him. “Sorry but this is home for a little while. I'm gonna radio in that we made it to our destination, maybe try to sleep. We'll be going over the contents of that bag of your in the morning.”

Kerry did as he was told, wrapping himself up in a thin, itchy blanket on a hard, lumpy mattress and tried to forget his troubles and how much he wanted to be back in his own apartment.

~BREAK~

“So this is the fucker?” The question was first thing Kerry heard the next time he woke. It was a male's voice, sounding bitter and annoyed though Kerry didn't know why. It also sounded... familiar?

Shit!

Kerry jumped and struggled but realized too late that his body was bound and that he was gagged. He looked around franticly and saw what had become his worst nightmare in front of him. All six of them, the murderous lunatics he had been watching, all six of them were in the little hut that Officer Tuggey had brought him to. He was fucked.

“I told you the call was real.” A female voice spoke up. The officer in question was standing right along with them, no longer in uniform and looking proud of herself. “And you bitches doubted my loyalty.”

“Looks like trusting someone on the LSPD pay roll wasn't as bad of an idea as I thought it was.” A man in a fine suite said, their leader Geoff.

“Damn right,” a redhead with curls agreed, the ever violent Michael. “I told you she'd make a great member of our crew.”

“I guess you were right.” Geoff nodded. “This officially makes you part of the Crew, welcome aboard Lindsay.” He looked to the other members. “So, who'd like to do the honors?”

The arm of the lanky blond Kerry knew was named Gavin shot up. “I'll do it!”

“Nah, I think Ryan should get to do it.” The youngest of the group said, Ray. “Give someone else a chance to have the first kill.”

“I can agree with that.” Ryan spoke us, his words slightly muffled by the dark skull mask he was currently wearing.

“Fine.” Gavin whined a bit but didn't argue.

Kerry's heart was pounding. He was about to die in the mountains and no one was likely to ever find his body. His friends and family would only be able to wonder where he had gone and all the information and evidence that he had before thought would be hidden somewhere in his apartment for his family to find was now sitting on a table right in front of him and would soon likely be cover his own blood and bits.

Ryan pulled a gun from his jacket. “Anything to say before I pull the trigger?” He asked.

For just a moment, Kerry thought about pleading with them to let him go – thought about begging for his life and swearing to never tell anyone anything he had seen them do. But then he changed his mind. Fuck these guys. If he was going to die, he was gonna die cursing these lunatics out! He took a deep breath, ready to shout how much he hated them but he didn't get the chance.

“Bring it bitch, all over my face!” Lindsay demanded.

“G-od!” Ryan laughed, sounding revolted by comment. “You just _had_ to make it weird! Enjoy the trip back up the mountain.” He didn't waste another moment, pointing a pistol at her face and pulling the trigger.

The deep breath Kerry had taken was released all at once as a terrified scream. He shot her! He shot her in the god damn face!Why would he do that? Hadn't they just said she one of them?

“W-wh-what? Why did-? I-I- why?” Kerry stammered and struggled, even more horrified than before. The reaction gained the attention of the men, the six suddenly looked his way, looking surprised, like they had actually forgotten he was there to begin with.

“Right, so what we gonna do him?” The largest of the men, Jack, asked.

“Kill 'em?” Gavin suggested, sounding more than a little hopeful that he might get a bit of blood on his hands.

“Maybe,” Geoff said, “first, I want to ask a few questions.”

His hands moved into the duffel bag on the table and pulled out a stack of folders and notebooks, a very small stack compared to what was still left in the bag. He slapped them down and opened the first folder on the top of the pile. Each folder was a set of photos, each member of the team had their own folder filled with them doing anything from wondering around town to throwing grenades in the street, there were also more, when they were all together or split into teams. The top file was labeled GEOFF, JACK, & RYAN – CASUAL. The whole folder was filled with the photos of the three when they weren't working, so when they were driving or out eating together or shopping (last of which the lot of them seemed to like to do together.)

He pulled a folder out and flashed it at Kerry. The image was of the three of them leaving their apartment complex, soon after they had gotten into a random car (had torn the person driving said car right out of the passenger seat and shot the man dead before the three had driven off in it), but the image had been casual up to that point and Ryan didn't even have his mask on, though the face paint was still present as always. Geoff slammed to the photo down on the table in front of Kerry and frowned.

“You want to tell me why you've been watching me and my boys?” His voice was serious and full of venom, much different than the usually lighthearted voice Kerry was use to hearing from a distance.

Kerry didn't want to answer, which made it all the more ridiculous when his mouth decided to ignore his brain entirely. “Because the first time I ever saw your green star on the hood of one of your cars I literally saw you run over six people, get in a gun fight with the police, and then run from the police on the wrong side of the highway, hitting dozens of cars as you went but somehow you were neither caught or killed or even put on a wanted list. And that was back when there was only _two_ of you!”

Geoff looked a mix of stunned and amused. “Two of us? Damn, you actually remembered that?”

“It's not something you forget!” He insisted. “Though considering the fact that you lunatics have made living in Los Santos a goddamn nightmare, I guess it's actually pretty tame compared to the other shit I've seen you do.”

Geoff only gave a 'hmph' sound in response.

The conversation was derailed entirely then as laughter filled the small room. Gavin was holding one of the notebooks and Michael was reading over the Brit's shoulder, they bother apparently thought something was hilarious. Michael wheezed but tried to speak.

“Oh, dude, listen to this!” The redhead insisted, snatching the notebook from Gavin's hands. “This is fucking awesome! 'Saw a cargo-bob carrying the chrome adder' oh, 00MOGAR, _my baby_! 'at 11:17 AM, was at work and couldn't follow it to see what was happening but a skyscraper downtown had a large deal of damaged windows and a pile up of cars in street in front of the building when I was heading home after work. Damaged adder was in the pile among the rest. Purpose of the damage is currently unknown.'”

He wrapped an arm over Gavin's shoulders. “Dude! That's us! I have no fucking clue what happened but this has your stupid ass written all over it!” The blond cackled along with him.

“Wait, wasn't that the time I abducted your car when I didn't know you were doing a job?” He asked, barely able to keep it together as he asked the question.

“Oh, holy shit, I forgot about that!”

A gruff groan was given, the voice still muffled. “Look, I enjoy your guys' fuck up as much as the next guy but we can go through these papers and have a walk or two down memory lane later. Right now, I want to do something about the fucker that broke into my apartment.”

Everyone looked to Geoff, waiting for him to give the order. The man just gave an indifferent grunt. “He's harmless.” He decided out loud. “Untie and make him walk back to the city.”

“Huh?” Everyone, even Kerry, asked at once.

“Har-harmless?” Ryan demanded. “The fucker broke into my apartment and called the police on me and took all of this damn stuff down about us! That's not harmless! That's the opposite of harmless!”

“Ryan right.” Jack spoke up. “He's been taking note on us since before we even got Gavin, that's trouble just waiting to happen.”

“We're obviously taking the bag, idiots. And Ryan, this should teach you stop being so careless when you're collecting bodies. You should think about getting a torture chamber somewhere away from the apratment.” Geoff told them, as though those were the only troubles that should be voiced. “Beside that, you do all remember what happens when a _normal_ civilian sees us work, right?”

At that moment, the looks they all wore were ones of understanding. Whatever it was that he had just told his team, it made them look at Kerry with wicked grins and fascination or, in Ryan's case, an unreadable look behind a mask. Regardless, after this was all said, he was fiercely manhandled by half the crew as he was untied, just as instructed and was practically carried out the door. He bag full of precious information left behind where he knew it would never be seen again.

He was forced to walk down the mountain, just as Geoff had ordered, and four of the six followed him for a good while. Eventually, one by one, they stopped following until it was only Kerry and, much to his terror, Ryan remaining. It was the middle of the day but there wasn't another person for miles, not even the other members of the crew. If he wanted to, Ryan could have killed the smaller, saner man right there.

After a long time, something was finally said. “If I ever find out that you tried to brake in my apartment or my teams apartments or hear that you called the cops on any of us again, I'm gonna kill everyone you care about. Not you, just all the people close to you. Do you understand me?”

The words were said so easily and were spoken with such a smooth voice. If Kerry hadn't known the man was absolutely mad before, he would have then. He gave a small nod and tried not to look Ryan's way.

“Good,” Ryan said in an almost patronizing way, “because these guys are my family and families will do some crazy shit to stick together. Remember that.”

Ryan stopped following him and left him to finish his walk alone. He didn't even bother trying to hitch a ride, too afraid that Geoff had meant it when he said that he had to walk the whole way back tot he city. He wasn't home until long after nightfall. He was so exhausted that he passed out on his bed and didn't move from it for eighteen hours.

~BREAK~

Kerry didn't have an excuse for why he had disappeared for two damn days, that's not a good thing when your job is on the line. Suffice to say, he was fired the next time he came in to work and things only got more difficult from there. It was about two months after everything went wrong when he was about to lose his apartment.

He had been up and down town, submitting resumes to everything from coffee shops to data entry companies. No one was hiring and anyone who called the last place he worked got an earful about the cause of him being fired, which made them even less interested. After a full day of filling out applications and job interviews that went nowhere, Kerry begrudgingly went up to his apartment with the knowledge that his only other option left was to try to pawn his video games and electronics to keep a roof over his head.

He slipped in and dragged his feet to were his entertainment center was set up to pick out his least favorite games first. The sight he got was not what he expected. Geoff was sitting in his best armchair, facing the door, his leg crossed and an ominous smile on his face that could make someone mistake him for a Bond villain. A door shut behind Kerry and when he looked he could see Ryan, mask and all, leaning against the only door out of his apartment.

None of the other were anywhere to be seen and yet he still felt more fucked than he ever had before.

“So, _Kerry_ ,” Geoff spoke and Kerry suddenly understood then more than ever how this man had lead the group of mad men, his voice was that of a man to be reckoned, one who knew that they were the one in control, “I understand you're having a little _trouble_ finding a job.”

Kerry opened his mouth, planning to ask how he could know that but was stopped as Geoff continued. “You're not the only person who knows how to watch people, that being said, you do a lot better job at the whole subtlety thing than we do. Two days in and Gavin was already bitch about how boring you were and the others weren't any more patient than he was. You, on the other hand, are a very patient man. That makes you something of a valuable asset. So, sit down and lets talk business.”

Kerry's throat ran dry and his head hurt and he really just wanted to run for his life. But, for reasons he would never understand, Kerry did as he was told. Depending on how you look at it, everything either got much better or much worse from there.

After a long conversation and a loud gunshot to the back of the head and Kerry woke up screaming on the street. Suddenly, impossibly alive, Kerry understood everything.

“You have to do just one more thing before you can join our family.” Geoff had told him just moments ago. “You have to die.”

Geoff and Ryan were on the street before Kerry could even regain the composer lost and become unfrozen in horror. An arm went over his shoulder and he was dragged into a car. “Welcome aboard and well done, Ryan threw-up the first time he died. Now lets get someone to start moving you out of this bullshit location put you up somewhere nice, my treat. You can even stay at my place until you're all moved in.” Geoff guided him and made small talk and once in his apartment, with all the other six members of his team, including Lindsay that was also somehow not dead, he was explained some of these impossible things he was seeing.

It became his job to gather information on anything or anyone they needed information on. He was terrified and timid at first but also excited and eager to prove himself. He wasn't like the other members of the crew, who could follow blindly and never looked back, not yet anyway, but he guessed that part of him would be chipped away little by little and he oddly couldn't bring himself to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap this turned out way longer than I thought it would, I don't know what happened! The weird thing is that I had an entirely different ending that would have made it probably two pages longer but I decided against it.
> 
> This one was actually also caused by Michael's heist. Kerry taking notes was a very small part and didn't go anywhere but my mind ran with it.
> 
> So I got a job a little while ago, which it awesome, but it means that my time for writing is much more limited. My roommate also turned off the internet at home so I'm gonna be stuck using the internet at the library from not on so updates will be much less often. I apologize.
> 
> I hope you guys like this, I put way to much time into it and I hope I got all the typos though I'm sure I haven't. Enjoy.


End file.
